clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Teesam
In case you're leaving some messages, don't leave! Leave on my YouTube channel (YT members only) or sending me a postcard on Club Penguin (My penguin name:Teesam) (in case you're buddy) or easily e-mail me (If you have my email address) For former fights about 2002 CLICK HERE! 2002 Who believes that Club Penguin made in 2002? Owner of this page, -- 17:00, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Thailand No... I'm not from Thailand. Why? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 23:23, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Icmer Icmer in NYC has done NOTHING wrong. Even though I don't know him well, I would know not to do something idiotic. By the way, 356656 or whatever it is is blocked because he can't talk right, and his edits aren't helpful.--[[User:sockpuppets411|''בובות גרב411]] לדבר! או אחרת 20:00, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, he asked to be blocked. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:56, 15 December 2008 (UTC) He asked that because he will decrease blocks (Like forever to 200, 200 to 20 or something) -- 04:13, 18 December 2008 (UTC) I don't want to reveal that... for now. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 14:56, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Create a CP account It's very easy. Just go to play.clubpenguin.com and sign up. You'll need your parent's permission though. It's a lot of fun! --'ZapwireThe cake is a lie 11:31, 9 May 2009 (UTC) No No, your reason is not a convincing one. 356556 is inactive, regardless of the IP addresses claiming to be him. I see very little activity in your edit log, and very few mainspace edits. Also, no offense, but I do not think that you have enough experience. Also, you hsve not reported one vandal, and helping another user is not a valid reason to promote you. I'm sorry, and I do not mean to offend, but I think you must focus more on the wiki than other users, and get some more experience. --Alxeedo TALK 23:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Reason We are not going to block him ip by ip, because We were doing that for '''weeks, and every 2 seconds he came back with a new IP. Live with it. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk''']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rangeblocks are powerful but not that good as they can block a whole country from editing (that's why it lasts one month). I don't think you can get blocked for supporting 356556. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 13:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Like my new sig? If yes, please post I have also included my country and all my works.--[[User:Teesam|Teesam THAILAND! : ALL MY WORKS!]] 18:06, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to recode --Teesam THAILAND! : 18:06, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Half agree I will delete 356556's page and talk, but I am leaving the IP block alone. He's evading blocks and being rude to D0naldDuck. --Alxeedo TALK 18:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Your own fault Its your own fault for not changing your password. To avoid more blocks, please change your password. Try some hard password.-- 07:59, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :That was a hack, too!--Teesam TALK! : 22:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC)